


Bedfellows (Strange or Otherwise)

by FluffAndSmutAndAngst (IreneADonovan)



Series: Rare Pairs 2019 [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Banter, Canon Disabled Character, Charles You Slut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/FluffAndSmutAndAngst
Summary: When Logan arrives in the past, he finds himself in Charles' bed...





	Bedfellows (Strange or Otherwise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> DOFP AU - When Logan travels back to the 70s from the dark future he finds himself waking up next to CHARLES in bed.
> 
>  
> 
> _I just loved this prompt. The fill wound up a bit lighter than I'd planned, but I simply couldn't resist Slutty!Charles._

Logan came to in a large, absurdly comfortable bed. The room was a mess, and he wasn't alone. His bed partner, soundly asleep, had shaggy dark hair and a reddish beard. Unusual. Logan tended to prefer women, though it wasn't like he'd never been with a man. Still, not where he'd expected to find himself.

He rose, looking for his clothes, finding them quickly. The jeans and the boots could have belonged to a number of eras, but the shirt and belt screamed 1970’s.

It had worked.

“Jimmy?” the man in the bed mumbled sleepily. The voice was younger, less resonant, but Logan would know it anywhere.

Charles.

What the fuck?!?

“Jimmy. Come back to bed.”

Charles kicked the covers off and sat up. Kicked. The covers. _Kicked._

“Your legs work,” Logan blurted.

Charles frowned. “Of course they work. Wait. How did you know I used to be--”

Fuck. “This is going to sound really strange. I'm not the guy you went to bed with last night. Not exactly. I'm him, just from fifty years from now.”

“What?”

“I was sent back here to find you. We need to stop Raven. She's going to murder a man, and then it all goes to shit. She starts a war that wipes out most of the world.”

“And what makes you think she'll listen to me. She hasn't even talked to me for more than a decade.”

“I know. That's why we need Magneto, too.”

“Erik? Do you know where he is?”

“He didn't say.”

“In prison. Under the Pentagon.”

Double fuck.

“Now come back to bed and fuck me until I forget my name.”

“But--”

“Yes. Up my butt.”

“The world--”

“The world can't have you. You're mine right now.”

Logan really wanted to grab Charles and shake some sense into him.

Charles rolled onto his belly, displaying a really plush ass Logan had never suspected the man possessed.

Ah, fuck it. The world could wait...


End file.
